1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor device and more particularly to a power switching device which exhibits a low on-state voltage drop.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The bipolar transistor exhibits a low forward or on-state voltage drop when it is driven into saturation, but it requires a relatively high power drive. MOSFET devices require a low power drive but exhibit a relatively high on-state voltage drop. An insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) exhibits a relatively high on-state voltage drop although it requires a relatively low power drive, but it is susceptible to latching in the on-state such that it cannot be switched off by gate control.